


Two Inches

by Jappa13



Series: Harry Potter Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, no pairings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry are having an argument...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Inches

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my fanfiction account.
> 
> My sister and I had a similar argument, we are both girls but I'm like 'how thick do you think I am?' and she held her finger and thumb apart while coughing.

Ron and Harry were having an argument one day.

“How _thick_ do you think I am?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

 Ron coughs and holds his finger and thumb two inches apart.

 Harry sighs. “That’s not what I meant… and I’m not even going to ask how you know how thick I am.” he trailed off.

 Ron flushed bright red. “Um... I didn't.” he stuttered.

 “Riiiight...” Harry just shook his head and they fell silent.

 “Wait... what were we arguing about?” he asked.

 “Beats me...” Ron shrugged. “So... are you really that thick?”

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
